Visitors
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: This is a sequel to A New Life. It is based loosely on the City Kids episode.
1. Chapter 1

Visitors

A few years had passed since Lisa and Oliver had moved to the farm that Oliver had called Green Acres. 5 years to be exact. Oliver had just been talking to a friend on the phone who worked for an organization that gave economically disadvantaged children the opportunity to experience life on a farm for a week. Oliver had decided to have four children stay at Green Acres.

"Lisa we're going to have four kids…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Lisa interrupted him and had a shocked look on her face. A doctor had told them many years ago that they would never be able to have children. Did he want to adopt four children?

"Four children, Oliver there is a lot more you must do before you decide we will have four children"., said Lisa.

"We are having four disadvantaged children from New York City for a week to expirence life on a farm.",explained Oliver.

"Oh how vonderful. I'll be a mother for a whole veek!",exclaimed Lisa.

Oliver was glad to see her happy, but was hoping that she did not grow too attached to the children.

When they arrived Lisa smiled at these youngsters. They seemed to be about eight or nine years old. There was John, George, Roy and Lori. After they arrived the children were very surprised when they saw the house.

"What is that?",asked John.

I thought they only had tenements in the city.", said George.

"This is not a tenement.", said Oliver quite upset.

Lisa smiled making a mental note to later tell George that she hated the house and that the condition did remind her of a rundown Harlem apartment.

The children seemed to enjoy the rest of day finding out what life on a farm was like. They slept on cots in the barn.

That evening Lisa wanted to get to know the children better. She asked them to tell her where they were from in New York City. John and Roy lived with their parents in the Lower East Side. Lori was an orphan who lived with her aunt on the Lower East Side. George lived with his mother in Harlem. When Lisa told the children that she and Oliver used to live on Park Avenue, George said, "My Mom works on Park Avenue."

"Who does she work for?", asked Lisa.

"Mrs. Harriet Smith.", said George.

Lisa rolled her eyes. Harriet was one of Oliver's Mother's most bigoted and snobbiest friends.

"She's not a nice lady at all is she darling?", asked Lisa.

"You know her,Mrs. Douglas? I don't like her. She's mean. Did you just call me darling?",asked George.

"I know her and yes I did. I met your mother a few times.", said Lisa

"Oh wow! I like you a lot Mrs. Douglas. You're real nice.", said George.

"Thank you George.", said Lisa.

"Well kids, you have another big day tomorrow. After you all get ready for bed. Mrs. Douglas and I will come and say goodnight.

After Lisa told the kids goodnight, she was thinking about how she wished she could spend more time with children, and that she could be a mother.


	2. Chapter 2

The children were enjoying their week at Green Acres. They loved seeing a cow being milked, a chicken hatching an egg and waiting to see if their seeds would grow. The only children who had let Lisa be kind of motherly to them were Lori and George. The other boys wouldn't really open up Oliver or Lisa.

One night before they went to bed Lisa told the children the story of her involvement March on Washington. Lori and George liked hearing her story. Lori's aunt had always taught her that everyone was equal. Roy and John decided to go out to the barn because they already heard about it in school.

"Wow, Mrs. Douglas you heard Dr. King speak!",said George.

"Yes it vas vonderful darling.", said Lisa

"You said before that invited your maid. That's real nice of you Mrs. Douglas.",said Lori.

"She vas not just a maid. She vas also a friend.", said Lisa.

"Wow! That's really neat Mrs. Douglas. None of my mom's friends who are maids ever said they were friends with the ladies they worked for.", said George.

"It really is too bad that more people think that way." said Oliver.

"We probably should go to bed soon." said Lori.

"Yes you'll have another busy day tomorrow.", said Oliver.

"Then we'll have to go home the next day. I'd like to come again because it was so much fun." said Lori.

"Darling, if you vant, you could visit us again. Everyone's family can come visit us anytime. I'll tell the others tomorrow." said Lisa.

"We'd pay for the plane and train ride, and the hotel, the Shady Rest. We can also come to visit you sometime in New York", said Oliver.

"That would be nice, Mr. Douglas.", said Lori.

"Yeah it would be real nice. I know my mom would like you." Said George.

"I vould love to meet her, darling." said Lisa.

"Come on George." said Lori before smiling at George.

Lisa and Oliver went to say goodnight to all the children in the barn. Lisa knew she would miss them, when they left. She hoped she could visit them and meet their families sometime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today was that the children were leaving Green Acres. Lisa and Oliver had enjoyed having them there very much. Lisa felt that she would miss them very much. When she told them that they could come and visit with their families, the children liked the idea.

"Mr. and Mrs. Douglas, I don't think my parents could come, because they have to work.", said John.

"Vell, ve could always come to visit you.", said Lisa.

"That would be nice of you. You sure seem to care about us.", said John.

"We've enjoyed having you, very much. I hope I've inspired some of you to become farmers.", said Oliver.

I'll miss you so much Mr. and Mrs. Douglas.", said Lori.

"Me too, because you're so nice"., said George.

"Yeah, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Douglas.", said Roy.

As the children left, Lisa began to tear up. She had given each of them a hug. She knew she would miss them. Then something happened that surprised Oliver and Lisa very much. After Oliver had said come back any time and the train was pulling away, they saw Lori standing there. She had gotten off the train.

"Lori, why aren't you on the train?", asked Oliver.

"You said come back again so here I am.", said Lori.

"We'll have to call Charlie and tell him what happened.", said Oliver, a bit annoyed.

"Can I stay with you for a while longer?", asked Lori.

"Olivah can she?", asked Lisa.

"I suppose so. We'll have to ask her aunt though", said Oliver.

Lori's aunt did not mind at all that Lori would stay at Green Acres. She let Lori stay at Green Acres for a month. Lisa enjoyed the time that Lori was there, so did Lori. During the time that Lori was there the Douglases rented a piano from Mr. Haney. Lori had taken some piano lessons in New York City until her aunt could no longer afford it. Lisa enjoyed teaching Lori simplified versions of classical pieces. It was hard to do because the piano was out of tune and didn't have a few keys. They ended up buying it anyway because, Lisa wanted it. When Lori asked how Lisa and Oliver met, Lisa knew she could not tell the truth to Lori about how they met. She was too young to hear of the horrors of a concentration camp. She told a cute story about how she was a princess and tour guide in Europe, who gave Oliver a tour.

When it came time for Lori to leave, Oliver and Lisa were sad to see her leave.

"Lori, dahling, ve vill visit you some time. Ve vill alvays keep in touch vith you, dahling.",said Lisa as Lori left. Lisa had tears forming in her eyes. She tried not to cry, but did.

"Olivah, I think I love Lori.",said Lisa.

"I was fond of her too. She's a sweet girl.", said Oliver

Lisa discovered that she liked children. She began to teach piano to local children and loved it. She also sometimes babysat and also taught Sunday school. She had no children, but loved being with them. She remained in contact with the children from New York City. She could not wait to go to New York City to visit friends and the kids.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a Sunday, a month after Lori had left Green and Oliver were leaving that day for New York City to visit the children's families, other friends, and Oliver's mother. Lisa and Oliver talked to some friends after church, then they were heading to the airport after leaving church.

"Joan loves your Sunday school class. She really likes the song Jesus Loves the Little Children. She sings it all the time now. She's even sang it to her new black school friend, Harriet. I think it's her way of making her feel welcome. Her teacher at school is teaching about Civil Rights. I think that's great. First grade is not too young to learn that.", said Gladys, Joan's mom.

"I'm glad she likes my class. That's wonderful how's she's befriended Harriet, and that her teacher is teaching about Civil Rights. How is your teaching job going, Gladys?", asked Lisa

"It's pretty stressful sometimes dealing with younger high school students who don't want to read Romeo and Juliet. I do love teaching the class of college bound seniors, though. We are reading the Grapes of Wrath now. That's a favorite of mine. Have you read it?"

"I've seen the movie. It's very good. Vell I probably should be going soon. Olivah and I have to catch our plane to New York. I can't vait to see everyone again!", exclaimed Lisa.

I'll pray that you and Oliver have safe travels. Say hello to the children for me. We should have dinner or lunch sometime again. Have fun!",said Gladys.

"Yes, lunch vould be vonderful!" said Lisa, who then left with Oliver for the airport.

Lisa and Oliver arrived in New York City that evening. They were staying with Eunice. Eunice was excited to see Lisa and Oliver but didn't wholeheartedly approve of the fact that they were visiting the children who had stayed with them at Green Acres.

"You cannot go into those neighborhoods! Something could happen to you. You never listen to me anyway Oliver. If you had you'd still be here.", exclaimed Eunice.

"Mother, we'll be fine. I can take care of myself.", said an a annoyed Oliver.

"Oh well, I suppose you know what you are doing.", said Eunice still not quite convinced.

That night Lisa and Oliver went out to dinner with former activist friends, they had worked with during the Civil Rights Movement. They had so much fun together. Oliver and Lisa had not seen them since they had marched for equal housing together three years ago. Annie, Lisa and Oliver's former maid had joined the group. She had graduated from college with her sociology degree, and had paid for college with the help of financial aid. She was looking for a job at non-profit organizations.

The next day Lisa and Oliver visited Roy's and John's family for lunch. Roy and John's family had meet before because their fathers worked at the same factory on the janitorial staff. They had lunch at Roy's family's small apartment.

"I'd like to thank you for giving my son an opportunity to experience what life on a farm was like.", said Roy's father.

"I enjoyed having him.", said Oliver.

John's parents also wanted to say thank you. It was really the reason the families wanted to have lunch. Both John and Roy liked the time they spent at Green Acres than Lisa and Oliver's company. They were grateful to see them again though.

That afternoon Lisa and Oliver planned to meet George and his mother at their apartment. Oliver was a bit worried about safety and demanded that they leave Harlem before dark. Annie even called to remind Lisa that George's mom's apartment may have rats, roaches or falling plaster.

"When my husband got that better job, we moved out of Harlem, conditions there are real bad.", said Annie.

"That's vhy I marched for better housing there dahling, but thanks for reminding me Annie", said Lisa.

The experience of visiting George's apartment was something Lisa and Oliver would never forget. As they sat down to dinner, a piece of plaster fell from the ceiling. It startled Lisa.

"Mrs. Douglas, you see this happens all the time. I really wished it didn't. I hate it when the plaster falls off. I haven't been able to get a job since my boss passed away and I'm worried about paying the rent, but I know that the Lord will provide. He's blessed us by sending good people like you into our lives. I'm so grateful for people like you who gave George an opportunity to experience a farm, and are for Civil Rights.", said George's mom Nellie.

Oh, our farmhouse has a doorknob that alvays falls off and a leaky roof. I know vaht at bad home is like I'm sorry to hear you can't find a job, but hope you get a better employer than Mrs. Smith. She vas not a nice lady. I visited her once and met you once.", said Lisa.

"I remember now. You saw me and said hello dear. I was so surprised that you called me that. Thank you for your kindness.", said Nellie.

"Mrs. Douglas called me darling.", said George.

"Yes, you told me honey.", said Nellie

"I have decided to give you a check for next month's rent. We will also call our activist friends in New York and if they know of anyone who needs a maid. We'll make sure you can find a good employer.", said Oliver.

"Thank you so much Mr. Douglas. May God bless you both.", said Nellie overwhelmed by the kindness shown.

"May he bless you too, dahling.",said Lisa.

"Me or Mom.",asked George.

"Both", said Lisa laughing.

After they left George's apartment, Lisa and Oliver went to the Opera with Eunice. Lisa was so happy to attend the opera again.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa and Oliver had plans to go see Lori the next day. They had talked to her Aunt Ione, who invited Lisa and Oliver to spend the day with her and Lori. They had lunch at Ione apartment. Ione was thrilled that Lori was able to have such a wonderful month at Green Acres.

"She's told me so many stories about her time on Green Acres.", said Ione.

"I also talked about how nice you are." said Lori to Lisa and Oliver.

"Thank you", they said smiling.

"You're welcome Mr. and Mrs. Douglas", said Lori smiling back.

"Lori,vaht vould you like to do today?",asked Lisa after they were done with lunch.

Could we go to the zoo at Central Park, please?", asked Lori

"That vould be fine vith me. Vhat do you think Olivah?"

"Whatever Lori wants.",said Oliver.

"Aunt Ione can you come with us?",asked Lori.

"Sure honey. It is my day off, so I might as well have fun",said Ione.

Everyone had a delightful time at the zoo. Lori loved seeing all the animals. She still preferred farm animals to zoo animals. The Douglases took Lori and Ione out to dinner at comfortable and casual Italian restaurant. Lori loved every minute of the time she spent with Oliver and Lisa. Ione was still quite impressed with the kindness that Lisa and Oliver had shown them.

"I just can't believe all you have done for Lori. She was just a child who stayed at your farm, but yet you care for her so much. Lori said you have visited the other children and their families too. I just can't believe that a former lawyer would want to spend time with people who've never lived on the Upper East Side. ",said Ione.

"Lisa and I really don't care about where people live or how much they have. We enjoyed having Lori stay with us and we wanted to continue the relationship.",explained Oliver.

"Well that's just wonderful. It's so kind of you do that. You can visit and stay in touch as much as you'd like.",said Ione.

" Mr & Mrs. Douglas, I always want to stay in touch with you! You are almost like another aunt and uncle.",said Lori.

"Thank you, Lori. Do you mind that she says that Ione?",asked Lisa

"No, not one bit. I can see how much the three of you care for each other. I'm the only family she has. It's nice to know there are others that care for her like family and that she thinks of them as family.",said Ione.

Lori smiled at Oliver and Lisa and said "I'm glad you don't mind Aunt Ione."

"Not at all honey, but we need to get home soon. I have to get to work tomorrow morning. I'm going to get my paycheck this week, then I can afford to get you new shoes.", said Ione .

"Ok, Aunt Ione. I'll miss you Mr. & Mrs. Douglas.",said Lori hugging the both of them.

Thanks, We'll miss you too.",said Oliver touched at Lori's sweetness.

"Goodbye, dahling.",said Lisa.

"Thank you again for such a wonderful day. Tomorrow it's back to work at the telephone company",said Ione.

"New York must have so many telephone operators!",exclaimed Lisa.

"Oh , there are! Enjoy your stay in New York", said Ione

"Ve vill!",said Lisa.

Lisa and Oliver had a wonderful day with Lori and her aunt Ione. They were most touched when Lori said what she did about them being like an aunt and Uncle. They also enjoyed the time with her Aunt Ione.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 1980 in New York City and a relationship that had started out as a crush on the Douglas farm ten years ago was now a romance. Lori Baker and George Carlson had been dating for two years. They had both gotten into the best college prep schools in New York City and were going to graduate in a week. They had both gotten scholarships and would be attending the same college in the fall.

They were going to their afterschool jobs at a branch of the public library, and were holding hands as they sat on the subway on their way to work.

"I can't believe we are going to graduate next week. College is going to be so much fun.", said George.

"Yeah I'm so ready to be done with high school. It's going to nice to be living on campus. I'm glad we're going to a college upstate." said Lori

"Oh yeah, it'll be cool. So did you invite the Douglas's to our graduation party?",asked, George.

"Of course I did, well actually Aunt Ione thought of it. She likes them as much as we do. She invited all of Hooterville actually.", said Lori.

"All of them?" Oh boy, even that crazy old lady telephone operator.", asked George.

"Hey, Sarah is not cazy! She has dementia, but she's not crazy. She loved to talk about being a telephone operator the last time Aunt Ione and I visited her in the nursing home.", said Lori. For a few years Aunt Ione, Lori and George and his mom Nellie had visited Green Acres for a week in the summer.

"Yeah, I was teasing about that. Her son has issues. He's such an annoying loud mouth, so I bet he won't be at the party.", said George.

"Yeah, probably not.", well this is our stop. Let's go to work.",said Lori as the Subway stopped.

Two weeks later they were at their graduation party. They held it at the church basement of Lori and her aunt's church. There was family, school friends, church family friends, and the special guests from Hooterville. Lisa and Oliver were the only ones there from Hooterville

Aunt Ione had on her smile that lit up her face."Hello, Lisa and Oliver I haven't seen you in a long time. I'm so glad you could make it. This is a special day. Lori, George look who's here!" said Ione to Lori and George who were just walking by.

"Oh my gosh, you came!",said Lori. She then hugged Lisa and Oliver.

George hugged Lisa and shook Oliver's hand.

"It's so good to see you again." 'said George.

George, Lori I'm so happy you graduated. You are very smart. I'm sure you'll love college.", said Lisa.

"Thanks, I'm really looking forward to it.", said Lori.

"Yeah, me too"'said George.

"What are you planning on majoring in?" asked Oliver.

"Political Science." said George.

"History Education." said Lori.

"I wish you both the best of luck.", said Oliver.

"Thanks.", said Lori and George.

"Mr. & Mrs. Douglas, it's so good to see you again. I'm so happy you could come to the party. You've been such good friends to both families. Thanks again for those fun farm vacations." said Nellie.

"We care about your families very much. I'm glad you enjoy Green Acres so much." said Oliver.

"Nellie, dahling I'm so glad to see you again!" Lisa said this after giving Nellie a hug.

The rest of the party was very fun for everyone there. It was filled with food, fun and laughter. Aunt Ione kept on talking about how she wanted a place in Florida when she retired. When Lisa and Oliver left, Lisa was thinking about how maybe she and Oliver should have a place in Florida.


End file.
